I Didn't Reject You
by ChiVellie12
Summary: RETURNED! After being rejected by Roxas, Axel goes into a state of depression, right up until Roxas's brother, Sora, arrives and he looks too much like Roxas for Axel's sanity to handle. But will the arrival of the twin brother convince Axel, Roxas, and Riku to reconsider some things that were done previously, or is it too late for Axel who's currently stuck on Thing #2?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hold Your Horses

Demyx really wished that Axel would stop pacing. They were in their apartment and Axel had been pacing back and forth literally for three hours straight. He was surprised that he hadn't made a dent in the floor yet. But he had made a pretty deep hole in the wall from where he punched it.

"Axel, please just sit down, man," Demyx tried for the umpteenth time.

"No!" Axel yelled angrily, "After what just happened, you honestly expect me to just sit down and chill? That took me two years, Dem! Two fucking years! I waited two years and that's the kind of response I get?! What?!"

"Axel, I'm sorry but you can't just go around punching walls," Demyx said.

"You'd rather I punch him?!" Axel growled.

"You can't get mad at him, Axel. I mean, come on, the kid probably likes somebody else," Demyx suggested.

"No he doesn't and I can tell! He doesn't look at anyone like he likes them! You just don't understand, Dem. I _love _that kid. I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him at that party. I went through two years of craziness, first trying to find out if he was gay and then trying to find out if he liked me. I found out both and when I ask him out, he turns me down? Who does that?! And to me?! I get everything I fucking want!" Axel ranted angrily. Demyx shook his head, knowing that talking to him was useless. Only just six hours ago, Axel had went over to Roxas's place and told him that he loved him and Roxas had politely denied him, claiming that he just wasn't into him like that. Axel had been calm for about two hours, but then suddenly, he lashed out and punched the wall, and now he was pacing and wouldn't stop for the life of him.

"You can't make him like you, Ax," Demyx tried. Suddenly, but to his relief, Axel finally stopped pacing at those words. Then Demyx's relaxed expression turned to shock as Axel dropped to his knees suddenly, put his head in his hands, and cried. Demyx was shocked.

Axel never cries.

For anyone.

"I've never felt so…upset about anything like this before," Axel said through tears. Demyx got up and kneeled down beside him, not knowing whether to touch him or not.

_Damn, he must've really liked this kid, _Demyx thought, and he actually got a little angry himself. Axel cries for nobody, so the fact a tiny no from some stupid blonde kid made him a bit angry. Axel was clearly in love with the kid and he turns him down? Who does that? But Demyx knew that he couldn't do anything about it because Axel wouldn't allow him to anyway. Besides, it wasn't in Demyx to get into the middle of stuff like that. He'd rather just sit back and each some nachos.

"Axel, you need to get over this kid then," Demyx said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Axel asked, looking up at him for the first time.

"For one thing, we can start by going out to the club and getting some girls drunk and have you forget about Roxas for the night at least," Demyx said quickly, but to his disappointment, Axel shook his head.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to go to bed, I'm really tired and it was a long drive from Roxas's place," Axel said, getting up walking into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Demyx sighed. He hated it whenever Axel was like this, which was hardly ever so it was all fairly new to him. Demyx rolled his eyes.

He really wanted to go have sex with some girls.

A whole week had passed and Demyx finally convinced Axel to get out of bed. Besides, he had to go to work and Demyx hoped that it would take his mind off of things, at least for a couple of hours. It was early in the morning, and Axel sitting behind the counter, looking bored as ever as he sat doing some late paperwork, waiting for whatever customer was going to purchase something soon. His eyes darted up when he saw a familiar pair of hands come down on the counter. The person looked back at him and almost looked away just as fast.

Roxas.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

"Um…hi," Roxas finally piped up. Axel took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Hey" Axel said, as he picked up whatever item Roxas had in his hand. He was trying not to stare at those gorgeous blue eyes and that amazing blonde hair and his cute little lips that he had begged to kiss all this time…

"Dulche de Leche?" Axel finally realized, looking at the ice cream box. As long as he's known Roxas, he knew that Roxas didn't eat that ice cream flavor. He looked at Roxas, confused. Roaxs rubbed the back of his head and looked a little uncomfortable, and even though Axel was still grieving, man did that look hot!

"Yeah, it's not for me," Roxas said, and Axel could feel his heart stop. Roxas doesn't buy things for anybody else either, unless it's paying them back for something.

_Does that mean he turned me down because he's with someone? _Axel thought, terrified of that thought alone. Roxas had found another? Axel got himself together and spoke.

"Who's it for?" Axel asked.

"My brother Sora is coming to live with me. Something bad happened down where he was living so I told him he could live with me and I know this is his favorite ice cream so…," Roxas explained, and Axel relaxed ten-fold. He heard about Sora before once, when Roxas was on the phone with him, and he knew that his close friend with benefits Riku had a little thing for his brother, but Axel never even knew the two knew each other. The kid was coming to live with Roxas? Axel groaned in his head. From the little bit that he heard, Sora sounded like a goody two shoes. He really didn't want to meet this kid and he was glad that he didn't have to.

"So when's he coming?" Axel asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He wasn't over Roxas yet, but he still wanted to be around him, no matter what. He loved the kid too much to just let him slip away from him.

"He's coming in a few hours. Riku, Demyx, Cloud, Zack, and Leon are coming over my place because they want to see him when he comes through the damn door," Roxas rolled his eyes but Axel was only half listening. He had always found it very sexy when Roxas cursed. Then he snapped out of it.

"Wait a minute, you invited Demyx and not me?" Axel realized. Roxas blushed and Axel could feel a bulge in his pants.

Yeah, he _so _wasn't over Roxas.

"I didn't think you'd want to come see him after…you know," Roxas shrugged and Axel felt a pang on his heart. Roxas had a right for thinking that but it still hurt that he was willing to not include him for the meeting of his brother. Sensing the silence, Roxas spoke up again.

"Um, if you want to come, you're welcome to…you know where I live," Roxas said. He collected his stuff that Axel had rang up a long time ago and put the money on the counter, forgetting that he had change to get. He left the store and Axel dropped to his knees behind the counter and cried.

Even after a week, he thought he was ready to face Roxas again.

He wasn't.

Axel will never understand what possessed him to let Demyx and Riku drive him over to Roxas's house. He really didn't want to see the damn brother, but Demyx and Riku weren't going to leave him by himself.

"I don't care about his brother," Axel complained in the backseat.

"So what? You can't sit in the house and mope all day. Besides, I want to see him again," Riku said.

"You're such a pervert, the both of you. The two are what, seventeen? You two are nineteen," Demyx pointed out.

"Coming from someone who thought it was okay to have sex with Leon's sister, Aerith?" Riku smirked.

"Shut up! I was drunk!" Demyx shushed him and Axel couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked at Riku from behind and wondered for a quick moment why Riku hadn't tried to comfort him when Demyx talked to him on the phone and told him what had happened. Usually whenever Axel was upset or mad, Riku was the first one over there afterwards. He would sit there and let him rant and then say something that at the moment either made him laugh or made him calm down. Of course, then afterward, they would end up screwing each other but that was besides the point. Axel had no feelings for Riku and Riku had none for him, so they really didn't care. So why hadn't Riku done it this time?

That Sora kid.

Riku must've had a really big crush on that Sora kid if hadn't shown up to come comfort him. Axel groaned.

He hasn't even met the kid yet and already he was starting to annoy him. First he had to be related to the one person he still loves and now he's taking away his fuck buddy. This was not cool at all.

"I don't know, Riku, I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have forced him to come," Demyx was saying when Axel tuned back into the conversation.

"Why not? He needed to get out of the house," Riku said.

_And into my pants but that's another story, _Riku thought to himself, smirking. Usually he would've went over and fucked Axel right away after he heard that Roxas had denied him, but he was busy working and he couldn't just leave work to go screw someone real quick.

"Because, I mean it's at _Roxas's _house and let's face it, Sora looks just like the kid," Demyx said. Axel snorted in annoyance. Somebody looking like Roxas was impossible. Roxas was perfect. Perfect, beautiful, flawless skin, kick ass body, a smiel to die for and gorgeous big blue eyes. Demyx pulled up to Roxas's drive-thru and parked. When they got out the car, they heard talking inside and knew that the others were in there. Axel heard another voice in there that sounded a bit like Roxas but was higher pitched. He saw Riku grin and knew that that voice must belong to his fuck buddy stealer, Sora. They walked up to the front door and Riku rang the door bell. Axel laughed at what Demyx had said in the car.

"Hey guys," Roxas said, opening the door. He smiled at them, even Axel. See? That smile was just gorgeous.

_Nobody could look like Roxas, _Axel thought proudly.

"Guys, this is my brother, Sora," Roxas said, stepping aside so Sora could come to the door.

"Hi, I'm Sora," the brunette smiled. Axel's world stopped.

_Except that kid._

_Okay, so sorry if Axel seemed a little ooc but I had to make him a little depressed and seem a little uke at the moment because of this. So what do you guys think of the first chapter huh? Pretty convincing? In the next chapter, Axel learns a lot more about Sora, and decides to resort to some drastic measures because he's so upset Roxas denied him. But will it cause a strain on his relationship with Riku? Rate and review to find out!_


	2. Hello, Sora!

Chapter 2:

Hello, Sora!

Axel wasn't sure if he was able to move. He just kept staring at Sora, as if someone was playing a prank on him and pretty soon someone was going to throw the punch line. That perfect, beautiful skin, those big eyes, his body! If his hair was blonde and he was just a tad bit taller, Axel probably would've passed out. Riku, noticing this, quickly spoke up.

"Hey, Sora, remember me?" Riku asked, stepping in front of Axel. Sora smiled and Axel had to learn to breathe again.

"Yeah, Riku, right?" Sora asked as they both stepped aside to let the three of them in. Cloud, Zack, and Leon were all in the living room, talking.

"Well, look who showed up! Axel, I'm shocked," Zack laughed. Axel snapped back to his senses.

"Shut up, Zack," Axel said, grinning. It appears Demyx's big mouth had got around, which meant everyone in this room knew what had happened.

"You guys want something to drink?" Roxas asked.

"Some soda, please," Demyx called as he went into the kitchen. Axel almost laughed as Riku took the available seat next to Sora. He must've really liked this kid to be going to all these lengths.

"So Sora, you never told us what happened at your place," Leon said. Axel snarled. Leave it to Leon to cut right to the bad part.

"It's really not anything worth talking about. My mom just thought I'd be safer over here," Sora shrugged it off, half smiling.

"Well, welcome to Radiant Gardens, dude! You going to the school Roxas going to?" Demyx asked. Sora nodded.

"I don't think I have a choice," Sora said.

"You sure don't," Roxas laughed as he came back in with the soda. Demyx took the whole thing and cradled it, smiling happily.

"Just marry it, why don't you?" Riku rolled his eyes in amusement. He looked over at Axel and knew that Axel was must've been having a hard time being in the same room with Roxas for this long. But what was bothering Riku was the way Axel had looked at Sora when they were at the door. Axel just stood there and stared at him, and it made Riku a little uncomfortable. But he let it go, figuring it was because Sora just looked a lot like Roxas and maybe it was too much for Axel to handle at the moment. Axel caught Riku staring at him and Riku nodded towards the door. Axel nodded and the both of them got up, not paying attention to whatever it was that Leon and Zack were asking Sora. They got outside and Riku closed the door.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to be here. Do you honestly think I want to see that kid right now?" Axel asked.

"Look, I know you're having a tough time but you needed to get out of the house. Believe me when I say that Roxas feels bad about turning you down because he didn't expect you react like that. He told me that on the phone the second after I hung up with Demyz so stop beating yourself up over it," Riku reassured him.

"Speaking of which, I should be mad at you. Where was your sexy body when I needed it?" Axel asked, punching him lightly in the shoulder and Riku smiled, knowing that Axel was back to normal, even if only for the moment.

"I had work to do. Besides, you ain't that tempting," Riku laughed, punching him back. This was the Axel he liked. He grabbed Axel's face and kissed him quickly on the lips before he opened the door for them to go back inside.

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked when they got back inside.

"I'm good," Riku said.

"No, I was talking about um…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," Sora blushed slightly and Axel had to compose himself. He blushed just like Roxas did.

"It's Axel. Be sure to remember that or I'll kick your ass when you forget it," Axel warned, but he was clearly joking and Sora laughed. Although it wasn't by much, Axel noticed that Sora's laugh was just a tad bit different from Roxas's laugh, but not by much.

Axel decided maybe it was time to start acting alive again.

"So tell me, Sora. Exactly, who's older?" Axel asked.

"Me," Roxas said proudly.

"By like fifteen seconds!" Sora complained. Roxas laughed along with the others. Axel smiled. He was beginning to like this kid, he had some spunk just like Roxas did.

For the rest of the visit, they all started playing video games and watching TV when Demyx suddenly pulled out his deck of cards.

"Oh no, everyone run," Zack laughed.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"When Demyx takes out his cards, that only means one thing; strip poker," Axel answered for him. Roxas looked at Axel quizzingly. Ever since he and Riku had come back in the house, Axel was acting way more lively but it was all mostly aimed at Sora. Roxas figured Axel was trying to get him back for denying him but whatever the case was, it was getting on his nerves for something. On the other hand, Axel wasn't brooding and he was in a good mood, so everyone else was fine.

"Demyx, no strip poker! The kid just got here!" Leon laughed.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that," Riku mumbled to himself, getting hard by imagining Sora down to his boxers and possibly nothing else.

"I don't do strip poker. I always lose," Sora blushed.

"Even better!" Demyx laughed.

"Not today. Maybe next week," Zack declared and Demyx frowned, knowing that was final. Axel shook his head in amusement, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He kind of wanted to play, that way he would've been able to see Roxas possibly down to his boxers.

_Or Sora._

Axel paused and shook his head. Where did **that **come from?! Axel looked over at the Sora to find him laughing at something funny that Riku had said and couldn't help but smile. Sora was pretty cute, seeing as he looked like Roxas so of course he was going to appear cute in Axel's eyes. A crazy thought ran past his mind for only a fraction of a second but he pushed it away, knowing Riku would kick his ass if he knew what had just made its way into his mind. He saw Roxas look at his watch and looked at the clock on the wall to realize it was almost midnight.

"Alright, everyone that's not spending the night get the hell out of my house," Roxas said. When nobody made a notion to move, Roxas's mouth dropped open.

"Oh no-"

"Slumber party!" Demyx declared.

"In honor of your brother," Riku added, putting an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"I knew I should've said no," Roxas rolled his eyes and Sora laughed. The night continued until finally everyone got tired and decided it was time to hit the hay. The den was where everyone but Sora and Roxas were going to sleep, for Roxas didn't care who was over, he was still going to sleep in his damn room and he hadn't made Sora's new room for nothing. Axel lay next to Riku, a little mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Riku asked.

"You didn't tell me we were spending the night," Axel groaned.

"It was surprise. Besides, that way you can have some time to talk to Roxas," Riku hinted.

"And why would I want to talk to him?" Axel asked, shocked at his fuck buddy.

"To try and change his mind. I don't think he denied you because he didn't like you. He likes you alright he just doesn't want to admit it. Look, I've slept over here a couple of times and I know for a fact that Roxas gets up at exactly 3:42. So work your magic," Riku said before turning away to go to sleep.

"And if I don't?" Axel teased. Riku turned back around, kissed Axel hard on the lips, then turned back.

"I'll never fuck you again."

Axel stared at the clock, waiting…

_Things are getting good now! Do you think Axel will be able to talk to Roxas now that they will be alone? Rate and review to find out!_


	3. Some Nightly Talking

Chapter 3:

Some Nightly Talking

Axel felt a hand shaking him.

"Wha?" Axel groaned, swatting the hand away.

"Axel, get up, it's three forty two," he heard Riku's voice say. Axel opened his eyes, figuring he must've fallen asleep while looking at the clock.

"Oh, forgot," Axel said. He slowly got off the couch and quietly sneaked up the stairs. He saw that the kitchen light was on and made a mental note to tell Riku that he spent way too much attention to when Roxas gets up. Although now that he came to think about it, he was thirsty, so it's not Roxas could call him a stalker for going into the kitchen. Axel walked to the kitchen entrance and stopped in his tracks.

Sora was in the kitchen, not Roxas.

_(AN:_ _Now how many of you knew I was going to do that? *evil smirk*)_

"This just keeps getting worse, and I don't even know what the worst part is," Axel sighed. Sora was in the kitchen, making what at first Axel thought was a sandwich but couldn't really tell because Sora wasn't facing him. When Sora turned around, he jumped.

"Oh my God. You scared me," Sora said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, I have that affect on people," Axel said, keeping his cool. He made another mental note to kick Riku's ass seeing as Roxas wasn't down here.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sora asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. If I recall, you were in the kitchen before I was," Axel smirked, leaning against the wall, mentally kicking himself in the shin. Why the hell was he still talking to this kid?

"I had a major craving for some vanilla chocolate, and Roxas wanted some orange juice," Sora said.

"You two sleep in the same room?" Axel asked, confused.

"No, I just have a knack for knowing that he gets orange juice in the middle of night every night so I figured I'd get it for him," Sora shrugged.

"So why the craving for the chocolate? What are you, a girl?" Axel smirked.

"Nope. Just a guy who likes some chocolate. You want some?" Sora asked, bringing the bowl over.

_How did I confuse that for a sandwich?_ Axel thought as he sat down. He really shouldn't be doing this, if anything he should've went back downstairs and got Riku to come up here, seeing as the wrong twin was up here. Axel looked in the bowl and saw it was vanilla chocolate.

"What did you do to the chocolate, melt three Hershey bars?" Axel asked. Sora laughed as he took a pack of strawberries out of the refrigerator. Axel paused. There it was again. That adorable laughter.

"No, I just made that. My mom taught me how to make chocolate and I haven't stopped making it since," Sora said. He put the strawberries on a cutting board and grabbed a knife as Axel took a toothpick and tasted the chocolate.

"Don't say it tastes bad because I know for a fact that it doesn't," Sora noted, cutting a strawberry.

"It tastes good. I'm just more a dark chocolate person is all," Axel complimented.

"Ew, how can you eat that?" Sora's face cringed up and Axel had to admit, it did look pretty cute when he did it.

"You've got to have taste for stuff like that so of course only a handful of people would like it. It's healthier anyway" Axel said, then an idea hatched his brain. When he first met Roxas, he kind of messed with his mind for a minute, so he decided to try the same thing with Sora.

"So, Sora, what do you think about my friend, Riku?" Axel asked, watching the boys eyes, having experience from Roxas that those should be the most expressive. Sora looked confused for a moment, trying to decipher what Axel was getting at, then decided against it.

"He's a cool guy. I mean, I was kind of met him beforehand so it wasn't like I was expecting anything different," Sora explained.

"So you fond of him?" Axel asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Sora said, and it was clear to Axel that he was confusing the poor boy. But he wasn't done yet.

"You like him better than me?" Axel asked.

"I just met you, I don't even know you like that," Sora laughed.

"Oh, so you know Riku like that?" Axel asked, smirking.

"No, I didn't say that. I don't know Riku anymore than I know you," Sora said. Axel was confusing the hell out of him.

"So you like me better than Riku?" Axel asked.

"What- ouch! Fudgers!" Sora exclaimed, sucking on his finger. Axel was confused for a moment before realizing that Sora must've cut his finger while cutting the strawberries.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it burns is all" Sora said, "Um, I'm going to go get a band-aid, would you mind finishing that for me?"

"No problem. Just don't leave a bloody trail coming back down here or they'll think I beat you up," Axel said as Sora left the kitchen. Axel pulled the cutting board towards him and finished cutting the remaining three strawberries. He heard footsteps and turned to find Riku walk into the kitchen.

"Man, you're taking forever to come back downstairs. I take it that everything is going well?" Riku asked. Axel dipped a strawberry slice into the chocolate and chewed it before answering.

"Yeah about that," Axel said.

"What? He didn't deny you again, did he? I mean, you've been up here for a while," Riku said.

"No, it's not th-"

"Okay, I'm back! Oh! Hi, Riku, you want some chocolate?" Sora asked, walking past Riku and into the kitchen. Riku paused and his eyebrows drew in, confused. He mouthed 'what is he doing down here?' to Axel and Axel shrugged in response, knowing that maybe he should've told Riku that Sora was up here way earlier than he just tried to. Riku turned to Sora.

"Uh, no thanks I'm good…uh, what happened to your finger?" Riku asked, noticing the band-aid.

"Nothing, just a paper cut. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and cut my finger a little bit, it's fine," Sora explained rather quickly. Riku looked at Axel suspiciously and Axel gave him a clear look that said 'I had nothing to do with that…sort of'.

"I think I'm go back to sleep, you coming, Riku?" Axel asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight, Sora," Riku said.

"Night Riku…uh…," Sora said, trying to remember Axel's name.

"Go ahead and get it wrong so I can have a reason to kill you in the morning," Axel smirked.

"Um…Axil?" Sora guessed.

"It's Axel, but you were close so you only get a tiny ass whooping," Axel laughed.

"Oh, wait!" Sora said, and he gave the orange juice to Riku, "Could one of you take this up and put it on Roxas's night stand? I'm still eating my chocolate."

"Axel can do it, right Axel?" Riku asked, testing him. Axel sneered at him before taking the glass and walking upstairs. He opened the door quietly to Roxas's room and found that Roxas was asleep. Axel paused a moment, just staring at him. Roxas looked so peaceful and adorable with his mouth slightly opened. All Axel had to do was lean and just ever so lighty-

Axel shook the thought away for it was too alluring at the moment, seeing as Roxas might wake up and find him like that. He put the glass on the night stand and looked at Roxas's sleeping form one more time before going downstairs. Riku met him at the basement door and they both stopped half way down the stairs.

"You didn't try to kiss him, did you?" Riku asked.

"What? No, what kind of pedophile do you think I am? The kid was asleep, that's too close to rape," Axel said.

"I was talking about Sora, but that's nice to know too," Riku said, and Axel could've sworn that for a moment, Riku actually sounded…mad?

"What! Hell no! What, the kid cuts his finger and suddenly I'm trying to kiss someone? Okay, I'm not going to lie, it was kind of my fault that he cut his finger because I was fucking with his mind but that's it, I promise. Somebody jealous much?" Ael smirked.

"Not funny," Riku said.

"Hey, I was going to come and get you since you're the one who actually likes the kid," Axel said.

"Seems like somebody else does too," Riku mumbled.

"What?" Axel asked.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself," Riku said. Axel could tell that Riku was a little angry at him, but he kind of had no right to. It's not like Axel was flirting with Sora. He would never. Axel grabbed Riku's face and gave a long and hard kiss until the need for air became desperate.

"Still mad at me?" Axel asked.

"Shut up," Riku said as he walked down the rest of the stairs. Axel grinned to himself. Riku wasn't mad at him anymore.

_Wow, that felt like a really long chapter when it wasn't. So what do you guys think? To be honest, I was going to have Roxas actually come downstairs but I figured that it was too soon so I decided to make Sora come down the stairs! So what's happening? It's summer time so I can update more! So what do you guys think is going to happen? Is Riku right to be mad? Or is he just over thinking things? Rate and review!_


	4. A Misunderstanding?

Chapter 4:

A Misunderstanding?

Riku had been forgiven Axel for last night…even before they started fooling around last night. Riku knew that Axel meant no harm, and after all, it was kind of his fault for making Axel go up there. But how the hell was he to know that Sora was going to be down there and not Roxas? He pushed the thought out of his mind and instead focused on what he was doing at the moment, which was helping Sora make breakfast. Sora was humming some Disney tune while making the pancakes, and Riku looked over at him and smiled. Sora just looked so sexy and he wasn't even doing anything. His brown hair that defied the laws of gravity, his smooth skin that Riku just wanted to touch all day long, his gorgeous blue eyes…Riku had to shake himself of those thoughts before they started showing against his pants. Had he missed anything?

Sora tasted the batter and smiled.

Yup, Riku forgot about his adorable smile.

"What are you looking at?" Sora asked, laughing. Riku blinked. Had he been staring at him the entire time?

"Um, nothing" Riku said quickly, "Say, when do you think the others will wake up?"

"I don't know. I mean, Roxas should be up in a few minutes because he seemed to have had a good night sleep," Sora recalled.

"What, he doesn't sleep like that?" Riku asked.

"Not recently. Before I got here, he's been calling me every night, saying he can't sleep. I don't know why and he still hasn't told me why," Sora explained.

"That's weird. So how about you? You got a bad sleeping problem too?" Riku asked, laughing.

"No, I just don't like to do it is all. Sleeping for long periods of time really isn't something I can do," Sora said, but Riku sensed another tone in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"well, why not?" Riku asked, looking at Sora who had yet to meet his eyes.

"No particular reason. I just don't do it," Sora responded, secretly praying that Riku would stop looking at him.

"Sora-shit!" Riku exclaimed as his arm leaned on the stove. The pan that was carrying some bacon sprayed and some of the hot grease hit Sora's sleeve. Sora yelped and backed away as Riku fixed the pan.

"Shit, I'm sorry, you okay?" Riku asked.

"What's going on in here?" a sleepy eyed Roxas asked, coming into the kitchen. He blinked and saw that Riku was wetting a dish rag. Wondering why, Roxas looked at Sora and the expression on his face gave Roxas the red alert that his mom had warned him about. Without a word to Riku, Roxas led Sora out of the kitchen before Riku could even comprehend what the hell just happened. He heard footsteps come in, and turned to see that it was Axel.

"What's up with the twins? They ran past me like a bat outta hell…well, actually, Roxas was dragging Sora but-hey, what happened?" Axel asked, noticing the grease on the counter.

"Spilled some grease day dreaming about Sora," Riku lied, but in his mind he made a mental note to ask Sora about that later when he text him. Axel sat down at the other counter and put his head on the table.

"Rough night?" Riku smirked, putting a plate at his side. Axel looked up, smelling the food.

"How was it rough for me? I was on top," Axel grinned knowingly.

"Prf! Cocky, much?" Riku asked, laughing.

"Very. Of course you already know that. So…any luck with Sora? I'm aware that you two were making breakfast?" Axel asked, picking at his food as an indication.

"Everything was fine until I spilled the grease on his arm. I hope it didn't go through his sleeve," Riku said, worried.

"Why the hell does the kid have a sleeve? It's like ten thousand degrees outside," Axel joked.

"Because it's like negative forty in here," they heard a voice said from the entrance of the kitchen. The two of them looked to find Sora and Roxas were back.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry about that," Riku apologized again.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Sora replied a little too quickly for Riku's liking. Axel noticed it too but didn't say anything. That and there was the fact that Roxas had absentmindedly sat next to him and didn't seem to realize his mistake yet. Roxas hardly glanced to his left, a little roll of the eyes, but went back to his phone. Axel looked at it funny. Who the hell could he be texting this early in the morning? All his friends were here. They heard rustling, everyone was coming upstairs, and Axel kept quiet about it.

_Hours Later: _

Axel knew pretty soon that he was going to quit this side job because it was boring as hell! He didn't even need it, he just got it so his dad wouldn't think that he was lazing around with the money he was already making, which was way more than this dumb job was making at the moment. He was too busy thinking about how breakfast had went. Riku kept urging Axel to talk to Roxas and everyone could basically feel the tension in the room, but Axel swore that after Roxas realized who he was sitting next to, he made it his life goal to avoid him at all costs. He kept getting up for stupid stuff, and even one time, Axel got fed up with it and stuck his foot out to trip him. Of course, he had only succeeded in tripping Sora who he had to catch before he ran into Roxas. He was just now becoming aware of how well Sora had fit into his body when Roxas had grabbed him from Axel, giving Axel a cold glare, letting him know that he had known he was trying to trip him. Demyx must've sensed something was wrong because he took Roxas's seat so Roxas would be sitting between Demyx and Leon. Axel grimaced at the memory. Like it was his fault the brat kept ignoring him? He knew that he got rejected but damn, don't treat him like the plague! His phone buzzed and it finally snapped him out of his memory. He looked at it and his heart stopped a minute to find that it was a text from Roxas. Was he apologizing for earlier? Or for rejecting him and wanted to give him another answer? Or maybe he was scolding him for tripping his brother? Or trying to trip him on purpose? Axel slid his screen.

_Roxas: You left your shirt at my house. Go get it. Spare key is under the windowsill._

Axel's heart sunk.

A shirt?

He had text him because he left his shirt?

Axel thought for a minute before responding to the message, but what was he supposed to say? I'm still reeling on the fact you rejected me? Sorry for trying to trip you because you were being an asshole and treating me like the plague? I'm still in love with you? None of those seemed to work. Instead, Axel tried another tactic.

_Axel: lol, thanks, that explains why I couldn't find it at my house. Hey, uh, listen, we need to talk._

_Roxas: I have a test to take. L8tr_

Shot down again by the same person except this time it was through text. Axel sighed. Why the hell was Roxas refusing to talk to him? Axel groaned. He was going to find out. So he was going to wait until Roxas and Sora got home from school to get the shirt instead of going now like Roxas had wanted him to.

_Evening:_

Axel clocked out and went back to his condo, which he liked. He heard music playing inside and figured that Demyx, his roommate, was probably blasting the speakers again. He opened the door and instead found Riku on one of the couches, spread out, on his phone.

"How'd you get in here?" Axel asked.

"You gave me a key, remember? Besides, do I really need permission?" Riku asked, although he wasn't looking at Axel as he said it.

"Not anymore, you don't. So who you texting?" Axel asked.

"Roxas. He asked did you get your shirt," Riku asked.

"Nope. I was waiting purposely for them to get home so I could go confront him," Axel said, although what he really wanted to ask was why he was texting Roxas and not Sora, and why the hell did Roxas have time to text Riku but not him?

"How come you aren't texting Sora? I thought you'd two be dating by now," Axel joked.

"I wish. And I was texting Sora earlier but he just stopped out of nowhere, so I text Roxas to ask if anything was wrong and he said that Sora went to the bathroom…but he never text me back after that," Riku sighed.

"Kid probably got nervous after not responding for a while. That means he likes you," Axel hinted.

"Does not. Besides, he mentioned you earlier," Riku said, and Axel stopped his way up the stairs. Sora had mentioned him? Why? How? When?

"When was this?" Axel asked, a little excited although he didn't want to admit it.

"I don't know, it was sometime before you stepped through the door. He said something about how you eat dark chocolate but I wasn't really paying attention," Riku said, and Axel could sense just a tad bit of anger in Riku's voice. Axel rolled his eyes. Here we go again with this weird thought that Riku thinks that Sora likes him and blah blah blah.

"Must've been a random thought. Hey, have you seen Dem?" Axel asked instead.

"He's taking a shower. He said he's got a 'date' with Zexion," Riku informed him and that actually made Axel laugh. Zexion was this rich guy that lived four blocks away from him and Demyx had the biggest crush on him since the dawn of time.

"Doesn't he know that Zexion-"

"Sh!" Riku said, knowing exactly what Axel was about to say, so Axel kept quiet. Riku was right though. Now was not the time to say anything. He looked at the clock and saw that it was near seven o'clock.

"Guess I should go get my shirt back," Axel smirked.

"Cool, I'll go with you," Riku said. He hopped off the couch, Axel left a note for Demyx when he got out the shower, and the two drove off.

_At Roxas and Sora's House:_

"I know I told him to get his shirt earlier," Roxas groaned as he threw down a card.

"Maybe he just forgot. I mean, it's just a shirt," Sora said as he threw down another card.

"I wanted him to get it while we were at school. Although he should apologize for trying to trip me at breakfast," Roxas recalled as he threw a card. Sora slapped the deck before Roxas did, seeing the jack, and took the pile as they continued.

"So it was you he was trying to trip? That's comical," Sora giggled.

"How's your arm? Is it getting better?" Roxas asked, not wanting to talk about Axel right now.

"It'll heal. Besides, it's only a little scar, it'll go away," Sora shrugged it off.

"That's what mom said you said the first time," Roxas said as he slapped the deck, seeing a sandwich. He waited for Sora to throw out a card, but looked up and found that Sora was looking at him as if he had insulted him.

"That's not funny," Sora suddenly said.

"it wasn't supposed to be, I was telling the truth," Roxas said, setting his cards down, the game now forgotten.

"Yeah, because listening to mom is always the smart thing to do," Sora said sarcastically.

"If I hadn't, who knows would've happened?" Roxas asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was perfectly fine. As you can see, I got out of it by myself, I'm not that helpless," Sora said, looking away from him.

"Yeah, until h-" They both heard the doorbell ring, and Sora was glad the conversation was over.

"Who is it?" They both called.

"It's Riku and the red guy," Riku said, and Sora saw Roxas's face almost flush before composing himself again. He got up to open the door and Sora cleaned up the cards. When he opened the door, Axel was looking the other way.

"We heard you were having shirt problems and came to fix it," Riku said.

"Why is it every time you come to a door, you have to have an elaborate explanation?" Roxas asked, smiling. He glanced only slightly at Axel, noticing he had already walked inside. He had a determined look on his face that Roxas ignored for the moment.

"Because it's so boring just to say hi-oh, hey, Sora," Riku said, finally spotting out the brunette as he was pulling down his sleeve. Sleeves again?

"So where's my shirt?" Axel asked.

"In the basement. Stay right there, I'll get it," Roxas said, walking past him towards the den door. Riku looked at Axel and Axel nodded, already knowing what Riku was hinting at, but he had already planned that.

Roxas wasn't getting away from him this time.

Roxas went down the stairs, not noticing that Axel was almost right on his heel. Roxas paused for a moment at the bottom, and then went to the couch to retrieve the shirt. When he turned around to go back up the stairs, he almost jumped when he found Axel behind him and Axel had to admit, that was pretty adorable even considering the situation.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs?" Roxas scowled. He made a move to walk past Axel, but Axel wasn't letting him get away this time. He grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Axel asked.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Why do you keep avoiding me? Ever since that night, you've been ditching my view like the damn plague. What's your problem?" Axel asked.

"I don't have a problem. And I'm not avoiding you. I invited you over my house yesterday, didn't I?" Roxas pointed out.

"Please, that was mandatory because your brother was here," Axel said. Roxas grabbed his arm back but still didn't make it to the stairs because Axel was blocking him. Roxas wasn't a dummy to try and move him knowing he would lose.

"Axel, move," Roxas tried instead.

"I want an answer," Axel said.

"Well, you're not getting one! Jesus Christ, I already told you no, I don't know what else you're expecting me to say," Roxas said.

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that, _Roxas thought instantly.

_Okay, ouch, _Axel thought.

"You never gave me an actual answer. You never told me why you said no," axel explained. Maybe now he'd get it.

"Did I really need an explanation? I just don't like you like that. Now move," Roxas said, getting angry.

"You're a liar," Axel accused.

"And what makes you say that?" Roxas asked. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about, but deep down, Roxas was praying that he wasn't going to bring up that-

"Last year's Christmas Party," Axel said. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, not knowing what.

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone attacked me on the back deck," Axel said.

"I did not **attack **you," Roxas said, but Axel could see past his exterior, and knew for a fact that Roxas was trying very hard not to blush, and failing at it too.

"Then what do you call your action?" Axel asked, almost smirking. Roxas attempted to push past him, and this time Axel let him. At the top of the stairs, he threw his shirt at him.

"Don't bring up nonsense when you got your answer already. And obviously that was a big mistake," Roxas said before leaving.

Axel felt his heart break into a million pieces.

_On Demyx's "Date":_

The 'date' was almost over and Demyx was sad about it. It had been a really good night. He and Zexion had had a good time, and Demyx was more than happy to do this again some time. They had went to the bookstore so Zexion could find this book series that he was looking for and Demyx couldn't help but notice that Zexion's choice in literature was a little…erotic. He sighed as he imagined Zexion reading the book out loud to him while they were in bed together, and then maybe doing a few of the things he read straight after. Demyx kissing Zexion in all the right places…their skin on skin contact…Zexion's perfectly executed moans…

Man, Demyx's pants couldn't have been tighter. He heard the door open and Zexion walked out.

"Thank you for waiting. Ready to go? I bought my books," Zexion said.

"Sure," Demyx said, trying to get those dirty yet appealing thoughts out of his mind.

It wasn't working. They walked to Zexion's car and got in and drove off.

"Thanks for coming with me to the bookstore. Sorry it was so last minute though," Zexion said.

"Don't worry about it. I found some books that I might even consider reading," Demyx said. Zexion laughed and Demyx swore he was in heaven.

"That's good to know, I think. But thanks, I would've never convinced Minnie to come with me," Zexion said. Demyx shot up.

Minnie?

"Who's Minnie?" Demyx asked.

"My girlfriend," Zexion said.

_And this is where I stop for now folks! Hahaha! So how about it? Let's get some reviews! I personally think Roxas is being a big baby. Oh! Can anyone guess what's going on with Sora? I think I made it obvious enough __. And poor Demyx! Rate and Review!_


	5. Getting It Backwards

Chapter 5:

Getting It Backwards

Riku knew better than to ask Axel as of right now what had just happened in the basement as they drove back to his condo.

The second he saw Axel's face when he came upstairs, he almost dropped whatever conversation he was having with Sora to go drive his friend home.

Almost.

Riku loved his best friend but he'd be damned before he stop talking to Sora for it for the time being. He was enjoying the conversation he was having with Sora although one thing kept bothering the hell out of him. Every time Sora was explaining something that required him to move his hand, when he was finished, Sora would always pull his sleeve back down even if it didn't move to be honest, it was getting on Riku's nerves. He was going to ask about it when Axel pulled him from the couch and dragged him back to the car. Riku didn't fail to notice that as they left, Roxas slammed the door when he closed it.

It's been quiet since the slam.

When Riku parked in Axel's driveway, the both of them hopped out in silence and opened the door to find that Demyx was playing video games and they knew something was wrong.

Demyx was playing Resident Evil, which he hated.

"What happened Dem? I thought you'd be at Zexion's place by now," Axel said. Riku looked at Axel. So now he was talking?

"I'm not in the mood for your perverted jokes, Ax," Demyx said as he wandered through one of the houses on the game. Riku and Axel sat on opposite sides of Demyx, now wondering what was wrong.

"Dem, what happened?" Riku asked.

"He has a girlfriend," Demyx said.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry," Axel said, not knowing what else to say.

"You know what the sad part is? I think I'd be less mad if he had just said that he had a boyfriend. How the hell am I supposed to compete with someone who has a vagina? I mean really? Oh, and guess what her name is? Minnie. Minnie? Really? That's such a dumbass name. She's fucking Minnie Mouse for Christ's sake!" Demyx said. Riku could sense a rant coming on and went to stop Demyx but Axel blocked him and told him to let it happen so Demyx could get it all out.

"There's so many other things he could've said that I would've been okay with. Like if he wasn'y sure if he was gay or he just wasn't into to me like that or something! Anything besides I have a girlfriend and her name in Minnie! Fucking Minnie Mouse!" Demyx said. He shut off the game and Axel and Riku knew the rant was done. Demyx laid back on the couch and groaned.

"Well, Dem that leaves you quite a few options then, doesn't it?" Axel asked, smiling and Riku looked at him. Now what the hell was he planning?

"Wallow in my self-pity or kill myself?" Demyx guessed.

"No. Option one, you can forget about Zexion and find another guy," Axel said.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Demyx said almost immediately.

"Okay then option two, you can become his side mate," Axel said.

"I'm number one, it's either me or the street, fucker," Demyx explained.

"Option three, you get Zexion to lose break up with Minnie," Axel counted.

"Zexion would never speak to me again," Demyx said. Axel shook his head.

"Well, that's all I've got," Axel said.

"Wait a minute" Riku said, "Instead of getting Zexion to break up with Minnie, why don't you get Minnie to break up with Zexion?"

Riku saw Demyx finally smile and knew he'd hit the correct answer.

"See? Now that's a plan. Zexy can't blame me if she breaks up with him," Demyx laughed.

"Then you're fine now? Good," Axel said.

"Speaking of fine now, what's wrong with you?" Demyx asked Axel, "Don't think I didn't notice your sour ass face when you came in here before you morphed it into concern for me."

"He got shot down again, I'm guessing," Riku said, looking at Axel for an explanation.

"It was a shot down. He just got really pissed off," Axel corrected.

"Why, what happened?" Demyx asked.

"I cornered him in the basement and he got all upset and just _had _to remind of how he rejected me already and why am I bothering him. So I told him that he's a fucking liar and he told me to prove it so I brought up that Christmas party last year at Leon's," Axel told.

"When he attacked your ass on the deck?" Riku asked, snickering.

"Exactly. Then that's when he got really pissed off and as he hit the top of the stairs, he was claiming that it was obviously a mistake. I got to admit though, that was cold," Axel said, sighing sadly.

"Please, if that was a mistake, Roxas wouldn't have done it in the first place. The kid really does like you, I don't know what his problem is," Riku huffed. He loved Roxas and all, but he was starting to get sick and tired of this whole charade that Roxas was putting on.

"Maybe Roxas just needs a little…reminder of what he's missing, yes?" Demyx asked, smiling.

"Are you mad? Roxas would punch me before I even got that close to his face," Axel said.

"Well, have you tried?" Demyx asked. He was back in a good mood, already deciding on his plan to ruin Minnie's future with his Zexy.

"No, of course not," Axel said.

"Then you don't know. I say you give it a shot," Demyx said, putting a new game into the system.

"I say he doesn't. Let Roxas go find you," Riku said.

"Yeah, he'll do that and be like twenty eight before Roxas even considers him as a spring fling," Demyx said, "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's play the jealousy game with him!"

"What?" Axel asked, appalled Demyx would even consider that after that last time. The last time Axel had done the jealousy method, he had used it with Riku as the one to make Roxas jealous, and Riku had ended up developing feelings for Axel and let's just say, things got out a hand after that.

"No! That's not on the chalkboard! The last time Axel did that, I blew up in his face about what happened afterwards. No," Riku commanded.

"Hey, that was nobody's fault," Demyx reminded the both of them.

"Riku, I don't think this one counts. I mean the first time it happened, I was the one playing the role of the used one," Axel said. Riku stood up.

"Fine. Do what you want. I just don't want to be a part of it this time," Riku said, going upstairs to go take a shower. Demyx waited until he heard the shower turn on before turning the game off again and looking at Axel.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Riku because I knew he'd hit the ceiling but I think you should try it with Sora," Demyx said in a hushed voice. Axel blinked at him.

"Are you crazy?! Dem, I'm all for the jealous game, you know I have a knack for games, but with Roxas's brother? Who Riku has the hots for? Are you mad?" Axel asked. He didn't want to think about the outcomes of that situation. Riku would never speak to him again.

"But think about it! That way, you're hitting it right where it hurts. Look, if you 'hit it off' with Sora, that means you'll be in their house a lot more often, which means that Roxas would have to see you no matter what! Also, you know Roxas has a tendency to get overly protective with his family which means he'll be watching you every time you're with Sora, and he'll get jealous because he'll start thinking about reconsidering your offer because he doesn't want you with Sora. Not to mention Roxas is also aware of Riku's gigantic crush on Sora, so he wouldn't want you two to start fighting over something like that, now would he?" Demyx asked.

"No, Roxas hates shit like that," Axel responded. He still wasn't completely convinced of this idea.

"Exactly, so to solve the problem, he would obviously have to go out with you even though he knows for a fact already that he likes you. And on a side note, Sora looks a lot like Roxas, so it's like you'll be having your own little secret paradise because everything you do with Sora, you'll just be thinking about Roxas the entire time and I know you will. If anything, Riku will be happy that you did it, because I'm pretty sure Sora likes Riku too," Demyx explained and he waited for Axel's response. Axel got quiet as he thought about all the possible outcomes of the situation. While it did sound like a good idea, Axel was literally playing with fire about it all. It was true that Sora did share a lot of resemblance with Roxas, bu he just wasn't Roxas, that was Axel's thing. He wasn't going to take second best, no offense to Riku, because he couldn't have the original. Besides, there was something odd about Sora that Axel didn't like, even if he didn't know what it was yet. Axel was the same as Roxas though, so he could sense that Roxas was very protective of Sora, especially at the breakfast incident, he just didn't know why. Axel was protective of Roxas as well, even if Roxas was unaware of it. He looked at Demyx.

"One condition," Axel said.

"So you're agreeing?" Demyx asked, smiling.

"One condition," Axel repeated.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"We tell Riku," Axel asked.

"Wait, why?" Demyx asked.

"Because I'm not getting my ass whooped because my friend thinks I have the hots for his brunette, which I don't. This is only temporary and I want Riku there at all times," Axel said. There was no way in hell he was going to risk his friendship with Riku for some damn game, no matter how much he liked the sound of it. Roxas would go through the roof if he saw that Axel had moved on to someone else, and his brother on top of that.

"But you're still doing it, right?" Demyx asked.

"Yes," Axel said.

"Then that's great! Look, you don't have to go out with the kid, that's doing too much. Just make it seem like you like him until Roxas gets it through his thick ass mind that he wants you," Demyx laughed. Axel nodded, but only slightly. He was only to be calm about this situation after they had talked it out with Riku.

_Midnight:_

It was almost one in the morning and Sora still had yet to fall asleep. He was so confused as to why Roxas was giving Axel such a hard time. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew that his brother liked the red head and just wasn't admitting to it. Did Axel like Roxas back? He didn't know. Sora figured Roxas got rejected at the stairs and now was super pissed about it. Sora just wished he hadn't been in the middle of it when it happened. He didn't like conflict, hence why he was where he was right now. Well, that included other, painful factors but Sora shook off those thoughts, now wanting to remember any of them right now. He yawned when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the number but didn't recognize it. He slid his phone to answer.

"Hello?" Sora asked, finishing his yawn.

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" he heard a voice ask. Sora recognized it as Axel.

"Um, not really, I wasn't sleeping. Are you sure you weren't trying to call Roxas by any chance?" Sora asked. There was quick pause before he got a response.

"Nah, I knew who I was calling. So whatcha doing?" Axel asked.

"It's almost one in the morning, what do you think I'm doing?" Sora asked, laughing.

"Well, obviously you weren't sleeping so I figured you were doing something else," Axel said.

"I was just thinking about stuff, on my way to sleep," Sora said.

"What were you thinking about?" Axel asked. Personal much?

"Nothing important. But what are you doing up so late?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I was playing some video games with Dem but he fell asleep on me. Let's say I'm not exactly a night sleeper so I called you," Axel said.

"I thought Riku was with you," Sora commented.

"He went home after he dropped me off. Why, you wanted to talk to him?" Axel asked, smiling.

"No, no! I was just wondering is all. Um, I hate to sound really rude but is there something you wanted to talk about specifically because I have school tomorrow and I should really get some sleep," Sora said in an apologetic voice.

"There is something I wanted to ask you actually. Riku told me that you have a bad habit of pulling down your sleeves and mind you, it's like a thousand degrees outside. So two questions. One, why are you wearing long sleeves and two, why do you keep pulling them down?" Axel asked.

"It's just a habit. I've had it since I was little," Sora answered very quickly. Axel strained to understand what he had just said since Sora said it so fast. Axel's brow furrowed though, not liking the way the kid answered his question.

"So you just like wearing sleeves in hot weather-"

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me" Sora cut off Axel's question with his already prepared answer, "Axel's it's getting past late and I want to get some sleep so can we talk later?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow? I can pick you up after school and we can go get some ice cream, ever taste sea salt?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Goodnight," Sora said, hanging up the phone. Axel clicked off and sat there for a moment.

"Something's off with that kid, I just know it," Axel said. He didn't appreciate being cut off but he could ignore that but something was **definantly **off with Sora.

_So that's where I'm ending it as of right now. Anyone think Demyx was a little ooc? Does anyone have a clue as to what's wrong with Sora? If you don't already know? In the next chapter, Axel takes Sora out for ice cream with Riku and Demyx hiding in the back of the store. Will this game work? Will Roxas take Axel's offer? Or will something else blow up in all of their faces? That nobody saw coming? Rate and Review to find out! _


End file.
